Ohio State of Mind
by Fecter
Summary: Nationals are over. New Directions have returned to Ohio, but not without a few changes. What does the summer and new year have in store for the glee club? Mostly Finchel. First ever fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have commented, messaged me, and even put "Insights" on alert. I hope I don't disappoint. Here is Chapter 1 of Ohio State of Mind. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Glee. If I did, I wouldn't still be waiting for another season.

"Graduation's a year away. Got any plans til then?"

Even though Rachel was adamant on her plan to move to New York at the end of senior year, Finn did not want to waste any more time without her.

He slowly moved in closer to Rachel, who kept shifting her stare from his eyes to his lips. _Could this really be happening?_ was all that ran through her mind as their lips touched for the first time since their jaw-dropping kiss at Nationals.

Rachel reluctantly and ever so slightly, pulled away from Finn's lips. With a simple smile and an okay, she got up.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Finn desperately wanted to stay amongst the books with Rachel and make up for lost time.

"Final Glee club meeting of the year," she said with her usual animated tone.

She pulled him up and with a smooth motion placed his arm around her shoulders. Finn was feeling better about losing Nationals. He still thought it sucked but at least it seemed like his actions in New York weren't a complete waste. The rest of the team would come around. There was always next year and by then they'd be ready to take on Vocal Adrenaline for real this time.

The two walked together down the halls of McKinley High School, not saying a word, just smiling back at each other. When they entered the choir room, it felt much like earlier in the year. Rachel looked up at him with those dark eyes and suddenly Finn knew this was different. He was finally confident that he made the right decision this time.

With their hands tightly linked, Rachel and Finn joined the rest of the New Directions. Much to Finn's surprise, no one looked angry. Even Quinn was acknowledging the couple and without her usual snide remarks. New York had changed them.

Mr. Shue held up their shiny new trophy, "You guys want to see what 12th place looks like?"

At that moment, the room filled with excitement and appreciation. They didn't make the top 10 but they weren't too far off. Like Mr. Shue always stressed, the journey was the most important part. Because they didn't win, their journey could continue for another year.

"But wait, we need to present another award," Mr. Shue turned away from the group and reached into a box.

Rachel looked at Finn. Quinn looked at Mercedes. Kurt looked at Sam. They all shared glances trying to figure out what other award they could have gotten.

"Nationals MVP," Mr. Shue said, wondering why everyone looked so confused, "Take out a piece of paper everyone; we have to put it to a vote."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/alerts! I'm even more excited to keep writing now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

"Well everyone, it looks like we have a brand new MVP. With an almost unanimous vote," Mr. Shue glares at Santana, "I would like to congratulate…..Finn Hudson!"

Finn looks stunned. His mouth struggles to form words. Rachel nudges him to get up. With that, a little crooked smile breaks across his face and he stands up to accept his award.

"Uh, wow. I honestly thought everyone hated my guts."

A few mumbled, "Yeah well, you did write the song." Santana, on the other hand, pulled out her Finn and Rachel voodoo dolls.

"Santana!"

"What? I was kidding."

Mr. Shue glared at her for a moment before urging Finn to go on.

"Um, well, this is great. I really couldn't have done any of it without Rachel or any of you, honestly. I only wrote one song and danced awkwardly to another. But thanks, it means a lot. This club means a lot."

They all cheered as Finn took back his seat next to Rachel, who grabbed his free hand in hers and gently laid it on her lap.

The rest of the meeting was full of sappy thank you songs, tears, and laughter. Then with the parting of a group hug, each member left the room until the fall.

"I can't believe this season is over."

Rachel was the last one to leave the choir room. Even Finn had left and decided to wait for her by her locker.

"There's still next year. And I think you're right, Rach, we'll have a chance at Nationals again."

Rachel leaned into his chest as her eyes began to glisten.

"There's just so much that happened this year. There's so much more I want to do before the end of the year, before I—"

"Shh, let's please not talk about that right now. We have a summer and a school year left. Don't get ahead of yourself. I don't want to think about it."

Rachel looked up at him with uncertain brown eyes. Finn had to accept that she was going to leave…eventually. But then again, maybe she should just let him go now to save him the heartache in the end. I mean, she didn't want to lead him on and then leave him with a broken heart when she left for her dream city. She really wanted to try again with him, but would it only hurt more in the end?

Finn wanted to be with her but was he really ready to commit to her? There were so many unanswered questions. He said he loved her, but he'd said that before and then shattered her world. Was it really over with Quinn?

Rachel let go her tight grasp around his waist and settled for his hand. They walked out of the school, hand in hand, each preoccupied by their desire to know what the other was feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone for showing interest in my story. Hope you're enjoying it

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything to do with Glee.

It had been two weeks since their trip to Nationals and only a week since glee club ended. The end of the school year was fast approaching and many of the students were bustling about talking about plans for the summer.

"Kurt, will I see you this summer?"

"Of course, Mercedes. Even with Blaine around, you'll still be my girl."

Kurt linked her arm as they strutted down the hallway for last period. Meanwhile, Finn was looking for Rachel amongst the crowd of barely dressed and energetic teenagers.

"Hey Kurt, wait up, have you seen Rachel?"

"Uh, I think she was heading to the auditorium."

Finn padded him on the back and walked off. Kurt watched him but after Finn turned the corner, he continued gabbing to Mercedes about his new summer wardrobe.

As Finn got closer to the auditorium he could hear the faint sound of music. It sounded like a song Rachel had sung to him back in their sophomore year.

He opened the door and instantly the music stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel didn't think anyone would come in here especially during class time.

"Hi. I was looking for you."

"Oh, well you found me."

"Rachel, you've been a little off lately. I thought you wanted this as much as I did?" Rachel could see that Finn was nervous—his eyes couldn't stay on her.

"I do, I do. I really, truly do, but-"

"But what? We have the whole summer and all of senior year before you leave. It's not enough time but it's something. I'm going to take what I can get, as long as you give me something."

"Finn, it's not the time. I'm just confused about us." She too looked down at the stage instead of meeting his eyes.

"Why are you confused? I love you, Rachel. Don't you see that?" Finn pleaded.

"I do. And don't get me wrong, I love you too. I have never stopped loving you. Even when Jesse was here during sophomore year, I loved you. Even when I kissed Puck to get back at you, I loved you. Even when I walked away from you on our date in New York, I loved you. But you, you seemed to move on each time we were apart. As long as I wasn't with anyone, you didn't have to fight for me. Jesse shows up again and you suddenly break up with Quinn. I'm sorry if I'm a little curious about the whole thing. I want this to be real, Finn. I want us to be real this time."

Rachel was now staring at Finn. Her eyes were glistening but she was keeping her composure. She needed to know what to expect.

"Okay. Umm, I guess I have some explaining to do."

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and walked her to the edge of the stage where they sat down. Rachel was avoiding eye contact but Finn gently touched her cheek and guided her face so it was facing his.

"Look, I made some mistakes. Okay, I made a lot of mistakes in the last two years. But ever since the first day we sang together, I felt different. I was confused because I never actually felt anything like that before. Quinn and I had dated for a little while and I told her I loved her but I didn't even know what that was. She was controlling and always worrying about our appearances and popularity. The whole baby thing made me realize that I didn't need to settle for her anymore, but it was still hard for me to deal with. You've always been the brave one. You always know exactly what you're feeling. I guess I've always been unsure. We finally got together at Regionals and I was so happy. I couldn't stand knowing that Jesse had you before. You deserved better than that emotionless prick. But most of all, I knew you were right that time in the hallway. You were the only person that knew exactly who I was. I was never afraid to be myself with you. When the thing with Puck happened, I was devastated because I never expected you to hurt me. Quinn always hurt me, but you, you made things better. I didn't have sex with Santana to hurt you. I thought you were moving on with Jesse and I guess I wanted to show that I could too. I felt nothing because it meant nothing. Anyway, I let you go because I couldn't deal with my feelings and for some reason I reverted back to my pre-Rachel ways. I thought that would help me forget you. I needed someone and I guess I knew Quinn would be there even if it meant nothing to me."

Rachel just listened silently. Finn sighed and continued on.

"At Jean's funeral, I realized that what I was doing with Quinn was wrong. While I was settling for a meaningless relationship, there was one girl that kept pulling at my heart. Rachel, I feel like I'm tethered to you. No matter what has happened, I have never been able to forget you. I wanted so badly to dance with you at prom. I wanted so badly to hold your hand at the funeral. You were always on my mind even when Quinn was actually being okay. I just finally realized that I don't want to be that Finn Hudson anymore. I don't care about popularity. I don't care if everyone expects Quinn and I to win Prom King and Queen next year. I care about glee club. I care about my future and my dreams. And I never would've given those things serious thought if it wasn't for you. You have changed my world, Rachel Berry. Because of that, I love you. I have always loved you. That kiss at Nationals was meant to be, because even if you want to go to New York to make it on Broadway, I will love you. I can't keep you from your dreams, but I can give you my heart."

Silence. Finn let out a deep breath.

"Rachel?"

Finn leaned in closer and noticed tears running down her face.

"Those are good, right?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, they're the good kind 'cause I guess I was worried for nothing."

"You could say that. I'm done with Quinn. And I don't want Santana…especially since I think she likes Brittany. But seriously, I'm yours.

Finn gently swept his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears. Then their eyes locked.

"Don't worry about Jesse."

"I'll try."

Rachel smiled. Finn's crooked smile appeared in return.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want." Rachel didn't even blink.

"I want to."

And with that, Finn leaned in and pressed his mouth to her salty lips. There would be no escaping this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for the interest everyone! Keep reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Rachel seemed better after their talk in the auditorium. She smiled every time she saw Finn, instead of always looking like she wanted to break down and cry. Not knowing if he was really interested had been a major strain on her, but she finally knew. You could say everything was pretty perfect in the Finchel world. Rachel was just hoping it all worked out once graduation came.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

Kurt knew that look. She was completely staring past him with those unsure brown eyes and blatantly ignoring him, not even nodding to pretend she was interested. He was distressed over his love life too.

"No, definitely not, why would I be? I have plenty of time to figure out what to do-anyway, what's wrong with Blaine?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He had to admit that he'd grown to appreciate Rachel more, but man, she still had her moments.

"He wants to transfer here."

"And that's a bad thing, why?"

Kurt looked surprised at her reaction, "Really? You don't think there's something weird about that?"

"No. He loves you and I'm pretty sure you said you loved him back, right?" Kurt nodded slightly, "Well then, why wouldn't you want him to be here with you?"

"Rachel, do you not remember the incident with Jesse St. Sucks? He was from our competition. He used you."

"Honestly Kurt, this is not the same thing. The Warblers were never really competition…no offense. He'd be a great addition and you'd have someone else here who was out of the closet. I mean, there is Santana. She's still hiding for some reason, even though we all know."

Kurt completely agreed with the last part but still seemed weary about Blaine switching to McKinley High.

"I'm being a drama queen, aren't I?"

"You know, yeah, yeah, I think you are."

"Ugh, fine, I'll probably just let him do it. He'd probably come here anyway without my permission."

"Kurt," Rachel snickered a bit, "Blaine doesn't need your permission. And you're going to love having him here, trust me. I'm so glad Finn goes to this school. Maybe you can even sing a duet together, if Finn and I allow."

When the final bell of the year rang out, everyone stormed out of their classrooms, slammed their lockers, and booked it out the front doors. Everyone, that is, except the New Directions.

"Why did you call us here Mr. Shue?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue, I could totally be getting my tan on right now," sassed Santana.

"Look guys, it's not for very long so I think you can handle it. I just wanted to talk to you guys before you all left for the summer and I didn't see you until then."

"Don't worry, Mr. Shue, I'll be working on my vocals all summer. I'm trying out a new Barbra ballad."

"No Rachel, that's not what I mean. I wanted to tell you guys that I've already heard from a few kids that are interested in joining the glee club when they start high school next year. I thought I'd tell you who they were now, so maybe you could keep them interested over the summer months. We need to keep this club alive and you are just the group to do it."

"Mr. Shue, don't get me wrong, we need new members, but why do we have to contact them now?" Rachel seemed very uneasy.

"They need support if they are going to join the glee club. You all know how tough it can be."

"Oh yeah."

"I still have a slushie stain on my favorite sweater."

"So, please just do this for me, or for the club, whichever way you want to look at it."

"You got it, Mr. Shue," Finn looked really excited about his summer assignment.

"Here are their names. You guys have the technology to figure out how to reach them. Good luck and have a great summer! Be ready for next year!"

They all left their seats, looking down at the pieces of paper Mr. Shue gave them.

"There's a girl on here, you're not going to send her to a crack house are you?"

"Oh Finn, it was one time."

He chuckled as he grabbed Rachel's hand and left McKinley behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so excited about this story so it completely thrills me to no end to know that others feel the same way. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

"So how are you going to contact, uh, what's his name again?"

"Jack."

"Yeah, him. I already found Clara on Facebook."

Rachel and Finn were hanging out in her living room, flipping through some of Rachel's new Barbra sheet music. It had only been a day since Mr. Shue gave them their "assignments".

"Rachel, don't you think that's just a little creepy?"

"Well how else did you expect to find these people? We don't even know what they look like…well I do; I kind of looked through all her albums."

Finn couldn't help but smile, "You are absolutely ridiculous sometimes. Are you sure you're not going to sabotage her chance for an audition in the fall?"

"Oh c'mon Finn, I wouldn't do that again. While I do fear for my solos, I know that getting new members to carry on the club after we are gone is very important to our overall success."

"Wow, I think I'm starting to see a different side to Rachel Berry."

"Finn, I'm not always _that _self-absorbed."

Finn definitely had a hard time believing that. She wasn't as bad as the first time they met in glee club, but her stardom was still on the top of her list. To pacify her, he leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"You're trying. I appreciate that. Now, how should I get this guy fully committed to the New Directions?"

"Well I guess you could find out what else he's interested in first. Maybe he's a sports guy like you. Or maybe he's in the band. If he already likes music, that'll be a plus. He seems interested so you just have to give him the courage to stick it out once school starts. And you don't have to worry about timing because I'm pretty sure none of the other guys will approach him. Kurt is supposedly contacting Haley (for a gay guy he loves the girls), Puck's too busy being a bad boy with Lauren, Sam's family still doesn't have the internet, Mike is pretty shy around new people, and Artie doesn't exactly have the easiest form of transportation."

"Right. I suppose I should just approach him as if he's me. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

"I'm not quite sure what that means but sure, whatever works for you."

"Thanks Rachel! I think I'm going to get started right now."

"Um, what about our date? You know, the first one since we got back together?"

_Oops_. Finn had completely forgotten his date with Rachel. Talking about glee club got him wicked excited. Not that Rachel didn't get him wicked excited, 'cause she did, but he wanted glee to last at McKinley and he was just the man for the job.

"Rachel, this is really important. I want us to win at Nationals next year. We need a stronger following. I think the sooner I get started, the better. I won't be gone forever."

"Can you at least come back over after you hunt this kid down?"

"Yeah, course. Are you sure I won't be interrupting your creeper sessions?"

"Oh, go do your thing Mr. Hudson. Remember what I told you."

With a kiss and playful push, Finn was off to reign in the future of the New Directions.

*Break*

Finn drove over to the middle school just as school was getting out. They had an extra day of school since some kid planted a backpack in a teacher's desk with the initials "B-O-M-B" on the front. The poor teacher knew nothing about it and it didn't even have a real bomb in it. They wasted a whole day looking for the bomb.

As he got out of his parked truck, Finn thought he heard something coming from an open door on the side of the building. As he inched closer, he realized that it was probably their new choir room.

"_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fightin' for…."**_

At that moment, the flashbacks began. Finn could see himself singing the same R.E.O. Speedwagon song in the locker room shower after football practice. The next thing he knew Mr. Shue was sentencing him to the glee club for finding pot in his locker.

Finn walked in the door and couldn't help but clap when the boy finished the song. He was amazed at this kid's voice.

"Hey. You sounded really good. Are you in the choir here?"

"Oh, uh, no. Are you the music teacher?"

The boy looked around frantically thinking he was finally getting caught for sneaking in there.

"You mean to tell me, you come to this school, and even visit this room, and you don't know the teacher?"

The boy just shrugged.

"No, I'm Finn Hudson, not the teacher. I'm from McKinley High. Who are you?"

"Jack, Jack Warner. Why are you here?"

Finn's eyes lit up. He found the kid and didn't even creep on Facebook. He'd have to tell Rachel.

"Well Jack, have you ever heard of the New Directions. I bet you have, we went to New York a few weeks ago for a show choir competition."

"Sorry dude, I never heard of it."

"But Mr. Shue said you were interested in glee club when you start high school."

"I don't even know what glee club is. Sounds like a loser club."

"But your name was on that list, I saw it."

"Sorry dude, but I don't sing. I don't even know why I'm in here. I must've gotten lost on my way to the locker-room."

"You play?"

"All three season sports. I have to clean out my locker from baseball season or my coach will kill me."

"Well get to it, if you want to play next year, Coach Beiste will be tough on you. But if you ever need a place to go besides the locker-room or the field, we have a choir room too."

"Thanks but I don't know how you got my name. I'm an athlete, not some gleek."

Jack walked off, leaving Finn puzzled. How was he going to get through to Jack? How did he get interested in glee after Mr. Shue made him join?

Suddenly a light bulb went off.

"That's it!"

I'm trying to blend other characters into my story. Hope you are still enjoying it! There will be plenty of Finchel, not to worry. They are my favorite couple!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back and with another chapter! But first, I want to say a few things about the New York episode. I read a lot of opinions about that episode today and I was surprised at how many said they were disappointed. Personally I enjoyed it, even with a few minor issues. Yes, like everyone else I was distracted by the Brittany hair discontinuity. I was bored with the Sunshine/Rachel scenes but at the same time it was nice to see that even though Vocal Adrenaline is the best, they may not have the best motivations. It was sad to see that the New Directions didn't even make the Top 10, but I think it was necessary. Some things are more important than winning. Someday they will deserve it, once the world and the glee club is ready. I really loved all of the Finchel moments. I liked how Rachel told Finn that she was taking a break from guys in the beginning. I liked how she rejected him after their date. I want them together just like the next person but clearly Rachel has other things going on in her mind. Some people say the kiss wasn't believable because Rachel had just told Finn backstage that she loved him but New York was her dream. I think like Finn, Rachel has been ignoring her true feelings. This is completely realistic. Love is confusing sometimes. _Pretending _only made them both realize that even with different dreams, they can't ignore how much they want to be together. Also, it does seem weird that Rachel would take him back so easily, especially after her _Jar of Hearts _performance, but to be honest, it's hard to deny feelings for someone even if they have hurt you in the past. Who knows what the actual season 3 will bring. I have so much more to say about that episode but I want to give you the next chapter. Sorry for the rant XD Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

About an hour later, Finn pulled into Rachel's driveway. His head was spinning with earlier conversations and recent revelations. After leaving the middle school, he had stopped in at the high school hoping to find Mr. Shue.

"_Oh Frankenteen, what are you doing back here? Summer school start already?"_

_Finn's running came to a halt as Coach Sylvester stepped out of her office._

"_Coach. I was actually looking for Mr. Shue. It's kind of important," Finn said between breaths. _

"_You know, even on his good side, I am still amazed by the attention he gets with that awfully flammable hair of his," Finn shrugged. "I think he's still picking up your choir room."_

"_Thanks Coach."_

_Finn continued running down the hall until he saw the choir room only a few feet away. As he slowed to a fast-paced walk he could see Mr. Shue organizing sheet music on the piano._

"_Mr. Shue! Thank God you're still here."_

"_Finn, you do know school is out for the summer right?"_

"_Yeah, Mr. Shue, I'm here to talk to you about that Jack kid from your list."_

_Mr. Shue sat down on the bench by the piano._

"_I just left the middle school where I found Jack. When I asked him about wanting to join the glee club, he didn't know what I was talking about."_

_Mr. Shue stood up and walked back to the sheet music on the other side of the piano as Finn kept talking._

"_Mr. Shue, I thought you said these kids wanted to join us next year?"_

"_Well, they did…most of them."_

"_What do you mean Mr. Shue?" _

"_Some of them gave their names willingly. There weren't many, so Mrs. Hunt, the guidance counselor at the middle school, added the names of some kids she had seen singing or dancing around the school after hours."_

"_That's just great." _

_Finn turned to leave._

"_Finn, it can still be done. You know what it's like for him."_

Finn shook himself back to the present and realized he was still sitting in Rachel's driveway. He couldn't help but wonder why Mr. Shue hadn't just told them that not all the kids were openly interested. This would be more challenging than any of them had originally anticipated.

Finn took a deep breath and slammed the driver's side door. He looked around hoping none of Rachel's neighbors had seen him spacing in his truck. He rang the door bell to the Berry house. Within a few seconds he could hear Rachel singing as she ran down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd show 'til later," Rachel welcomed him back with a light kiss.

"Yeah well it doesn't take long to get rejected."

Finn walked past her and flopped onto the couch.

"So does that mean you found Jack or didn't?"

"Oh no, I found him. He just wasn't expecting to be found."

Rachel sighed. She was afraid this would happen. After all Mr. Shue had done to bring back the glee club, nothing seemed to change the rest of the town's opinion.

"It'll be okay. We got Sam interested and he was the new kid and football star. Hell, you weren't even interested at first."

Just then Finn remembered his plan.

"Exactly. That is why I came up with a brilliant idea."

"So you have a plan already?"

"Rachel, I hated the glee club almost as much as my mom's meatloaf when I first started. You freaked me out a bit and the rest of the members kind of scared me, especially Tina. Then you told me I was better than the rest of those Lima losers. I realized that I wanted to be a part of something important, other than football. I also realized that you and the others were pretty cool. And I guess I wanted to hear you sing more so I kept going to rehearsals."

Rachel half-smiled as she waited for him to continue. After a couple minutes passed she realized he was waiting for her to say something.

"What does my amazing singing have to do with Jack?"

"Rach, it's not your singing. It's not even you. I need a girl," Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Not for me, for Jack. We need to get a girl that'll be in glee club, someone that can be Jack's reason to stay until he finds out that he belongs with us."

"Finn Hudson, you mean to tell me that I'm the reason you came back to glee club?"

"No," Rachel looked disappointed, "I mean, yes, kind of. I stayed because I realized that we were all looking for the same thing. We all wanted to be a part of something that would make us special. And, well, there _was_ something about you."

Finn winked as Rachel leaned in to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Now, about that girl. Who'd you have in mind?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I'm back with another chapter. I hope you're enjoying it so far! I love getting e-mails about favorites/alerts/reviews! Thank you all so much! Please keep reviewing-I love the reactions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, I'd so want to spend every day with Cory Monteith, haha

Rachel had a real challenge on her hands, but if anyone could handle it, it was McKinley's own up and coming star. She had to make sure Clara could hook Jack to glee. Finn was working on a plan to get him in but somehow Clara was going to work her charm to get him to stay. Lucky for Rachel, Clara's Facebook was full of videos of herself singing and various notes with songs she'd written. Rachel felt like a proud mother when she watched Clara belt it on the computer. She was perfect for the job. This plan had to work.

"So how about we take a day off from our secret glee project and enjoy this great summer day?"

Rachel hadn't stopped talking about glee since Finn told her his plan for Jack. The plan just kept growing and building in her mind. Finn thought she would explode. It had been almost a month since school ended and she was still bringing it up every chance she got.

"But we still haven't figured out how to get Jack—"

"Rachel, please, you need to stop," Finn softly placed his finger to her lips. "We have plenty of time. I need time to think about this and you need to relax."

At this point Rachel initialized the puppy eyes, but Finn had grown all to use to her tricks.

"No. Honestly Rachel, maybe you should go back to not wanting to let any new members in the club. At least then you would still pay attention to me."

_Why was he so good at making her feel bad? Damn him._

"Alright. You're right. From now on, no thinking or talking about glee."

Finn smiled. He loved winning. It didn't happen often though; Rachel was too good at confusing him.

"But if Clara responds to my message—"

"You will leave it in your inbox and take care of it later. A certain boyfriend needs to spend quality make-up time with his girlfriend."

Finn leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I forgave you Finn. You don't need to make-up for anything. We both made mistakes. You probably made a bigger one by taking forever to forgive me and getting back with Quinn," Rachel raised her shoulders, "but we were both guilty for our relationship not working out."

"I just want you to know that I'm really ready this time. I don't know why I thought I could fix things with Quinn and make it like it used to be before glee happened. I guess I didn't realize how much glee made me grow up. Or how much you helped me grow up. I tried to be the old Finn but it proved to be nearly impossible."

"I like this Finn. You would've found the true you even without me, I'm sure of it."

Finn blushed a little, "Are you sure about that?"

"'Course Finn. Even when I first met you I could see something in your eyes," She touched his face, "It just needed you to find it, that's all."

She lightly pressed her lips to his before grabbing his hand tightly in hers and dragging him outside.

"Now mister, you convinced me to stop thinking about glee, but what are you going to do to keep me distracted?"

"Oh, I have it all figured out."

Finn flashed his half-smile as he urged her to his truck and opened the passenger door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back again! Short about the short chapter, I'll have to start writing earlier in the night. Please enjoy and keep reviewing! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. Sad day.

Rachel didn't know where they were going until they pulled into the parking lot. She could see hundreds of people wandering dirt paths, some eating cotton candy and others waiting to get on the Ferris wheel.

"How did you know? Oh my god, Finn, this is amazing!" Rachel was beaming from ear to ear.

"Your dads and I were talking the other day and they mentioned how the Carnival was back in town for the weekend and you used to love going with them as a little girl."

Rachel leaned over to thank him, but Finn was opening his door. He got out of the truck and ran around the front end to open her door before she got the chance to. He didn't want to waste any time.

"I cannot believe you are doing this right now. I thought we'd go to the park or a movie or something."

"Oh no, this guy is stepping it up."

Rachel jumped up to reach his lips. She held on to him so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

"Babe…got-…let-…go!"

"Oh sorry," she quickly released Finn from her excited grasp, "Ah! What should we do first?"

Finn couldn't stop smiling at her. She was bouncing up and down and pointing at everything that caught her eye. Finn thought maybe he brought a 7-year old instead of his girlfriend.

"I thought maybe we could start off with a Ferris wheel ride. What do you say?"

Rachel jumped up, grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him along until they reached the line. They almost couldn't see where the line started it was so far back.

"Should we wait or do you want to check out something else? I know you're busting at the seams with excitement."

"Can you win me a stuffed animal? Like in those sappy romantic movies?"

Again the puppy dog eyes appeared on her face-as if those were necessary with Finn.

"I am the quarterback. I should have enough skills to get you….that one."

Finn pointed at the palm-sized teddy bear sitting on a shelf in the game booth. Rachel nodded, trying to look pleased, but then she noticed Finn's smirk.

"Oh you little-"

"Now, now, no need for name calling. I'll get you that big one."

Rachel gave him a kiss for good luck before he handed two bucks over to the guy behind the counter.

"Alright sir, now you have to get at least one ball in the blue cup to get a small prize. Get all three in the blue cup and any one of those is yours," the young man pointed to the row of over-sized teddy bears, cartoon characters and other shapes hanging above Rachel. Her eyes widened with the sight.

"Bring it on!"

About ten dollars later, the worker handed Rachel a giant stuffed gold star. She was beyond elated.

"I thought you wanted a stuffed animal?"

"Finn, it's the metaphor for my life. I had to have it."

Finn just smiled. She was so adorable even with her quirks.

-/-

After a long day at the Carnival, ending with the perfect Ferris wheel ride overlooking the entire town, Finn decided it was time for the next part of their date.

"You haven't eaten anything all day, so how about we go to Breadstix before I bring you home?"

"That sounds lovely, Finn. This place is fun but the food grosses me out!"

"Your dads told me you'd say that."

Finn held the door open for Rachel as she made the big step to get into the truck. Finn followed on the other side. Before he could turn the key, Rachel had slid over to his side and planted a subtle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," was all she said when he turned to look at her. He smiled in return, and then drove the five minutes to Breadstix with Rachel holding onto his right hand in her lap.

-/-

"Party for Finn?"

"Yes, you are all set. Right this way."

The waitress led the couple to the back corner of the restaurant. Just then Rachel saw Kurt and Blaine, Artie and Brittany, and Mike and Tina sitting together at a long table.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hey!"

Brittany leaned over and whispered loudly into Artie's ear, "Those two look just like Rachel and Finn."

"Fancy meeting you guys here." Rachel then noticed the waitress stop right in front of their table and lay out their menus across from Kurt and Blaine. She looked over at Finn who merely nodded.

"Finn invited us." Artie thought it was safe to divulge the secret.

"I wanted to have a little glee club reunion. It didn't seem right to go through the entire summer without seeing everyone. Plus, I'm sure you'll love to talk to them about our plan."

"What plan?"

"Oh, well, here's the deal…"

As Rachel filled in Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina on Operation Freshman Recruitment, Finn turned to Artie.

"Where's Puckerman? And the others?"

"Quinn is gone to Christian camp for the week. Her mom thinks it'll help her deal with her troubles. We think Sam and Mercedes were at the coffee shop when we passed by. And well, Puck is…"

"Oh right, Puck's getting freaky."

At that, the rest of the table turned their attention to Brittany. She, of course, thought there must've been something in her teeth.

"Brittany, we weren't supposed to say."

"Well it's too late. What is he doing exactly?"

"Puck told Santana who told Brittany that he was doing the deed with Lauren tonight and that's why he couldn't make it."

Finn suddenly looked disappointed. While Rachel was marveling at the fact that Lauren was finally going to let Puck touch her, Finn was feeling a little inadequate.

_Lauren and Puck weren't even a real couple all year and they're having sex? Rachel and I have been together for almost a year and a half—okay, so there were some break—but still. We are one of the only couples who haven't done it. I love Rachel and she loves me. Why aren't we at that step?_

"Finn, Earth to Finn, are you okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews/favorites/alerts! It truly means a lot. Please keep 'em coming! And now for Chapter 9…

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.

The rest of their dinner went on as usual. The whole table was discussing the recruitment plan once the shock of Puck and Lauren's news wore off. The whole table that is, except Finn.

After a couple of hours of chitchat and show tunes, the group parted ways, but not before setting up another summer party.

"You guys should come to my house in a couple weeks for a pool party. But you have to wear one-pieces because I totally have to be the hottest one there."

Rachel shared a look with Tina.

"We'd love to go, but don't forget to tell the others."

Rachel waved good-bye to her friends who took off in different directions. She happily linked arms with Finn as he led her to the truck. Rachel was impressed with how well the evening went. _Maybe we should hang out without Quinn more often._

Rachel waited outside the passenger side thinking Finn would open her door for him but instead he let go of her arm and let himself in on the driver's side. She figured he was probably just tired so she ignored his slip-up. But the whole car ride to Rachel's house went by and Finn didn't say a word. Once in her driveway, Rachel had to say something.

"Well that was a fun night. You did a great job planning it, Finn."

"It was no big deal."

Rachel sank further in her seat. They sat in silence for a moment while Rachel debated just getting out of the car and walking herself to her door, but then Finn spoke up.

"Puck and Lauren had sex."

"You're upset about that?"

"I'm not upset that Puck got Zizes. It's more than that."

Rachel was looking confused. Finn and Puck had been getting along ever since New York so he couldn't possibly be upset with him. Finn rarely talked to Lauren so they didn't have time to even develop a conflict. _What is up with him?_

"Rachel, you love me right?"

"Yes, you know that."

"And you know that I love you too, right?"

"Yes, I know that too."

"And you know that I mean it when I say that Quinn was a mistake and that that one time with Santana meant nothing?"

"Yeah, we've been over this. What has gotten in to you?"

"Why haven't we had sex?" Finn blurted it out. Rachel's eyes widened as his question registered in her head, "I think we're the only couple in glee club that hasn't gone all the way. And-"

"You are seriously asking me this right now? Because Lauren and Puck supposedly did the nasty tonight instead of coming to our little reunion?"

"I mean I'm kind of always thinking about it, but I've gotten use to you being a prude. I just thought it was time to talk about it."

Rachel's face was heating up.

"We just got back together. Need I remind you of our history? You lead me on while still with Quinn only to break it off once we were together and shack up with Santana. Then when we're finally together, I make a minor mistake and you completely lose it on me. You broke up with me and fooled around with Quinn, who made a bigger mistake I might add, while she was still with Sam. Now that you've come to your senses and chosen me over Quinn, you think we're ready to sleep together?"

"I never slept with Quinn. And Santana meant nothing. It's as if I'm still a virgin, I don't feel any different."

"Finn, this is a big deal to me. I love you but you can't just ask me to have sex with you because we're the only couple that hasn't gone that far."

"But-"

"I'm not ready yet. It will be you, I promise. But I'm not doing it because Puck and Lauren just did."

"I wasn't saying that we should right now. I just, I don't know, I love you. I want you to know that I'm committed to you. I don't want to think back on sex and think Santana. I want to think you, animal sweaters and all."

"Look, I get it. I want to also, but now is not the time. We need to know that this is for real before anything that serious gets involved. Okay?"

"You know I'm serious about you, right?"

"I guess so."

"Oh c'mon, you know better than to say 'I guess so'."

Rachel couldn't help but smile.

Finn leaned over and grabbed Rachel's face in his large yet soft hands. He pulled her into a deep kiss and held her there for many seconds. When he released his hold, Rachel just looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I was angry about Puck and Lauren. You're right. We don't have to do it because of them. We should want to when we're ready. But, you do know I'm ready, right?"

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle.

"'Course you are."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had writer's block and my second summer job started so I've been preoccupied. But I want to keep this story going to satisfy all my lovely fans so here it is. Thanks again for the favorites/story alerts/reviews! I love getting those emails!

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Glee, but I'll just have to keep dreaming.

"Rachel, we have to go!"

Finn pounded on the bathroom door before he ran to the window.

"We'll be right down. She's taking forever."

Kurt and Blaine were getting impatient. They'd been waiting in Rachel's driveway ever since Finn had run in to grab Rachel half an hour ago.

"Rachel, we're going to be late for Brittany's—"

"What do you think?"

Just then the door opened and Rachel stood in the doorway of the bathroom forcing herself not to cover up her body with her arms. Finn's eyes widened with delight. Not only was he happy that she was finally ready to go, but she also looked amazing in her new black bikini.

"You look fantastic."

Finn took her hands in his as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Rachel's cheeks had brightened to a light shade of red.

"Okay, let's go party…before you decide you don't want to go anymore."

Rachel smirked as Finn began to blush.

"I _can_ control myself. Plus, Kurt and Blaine would be pissed if we made them wait any longer."

-Break-

Fifteen minutes later, Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt arrived at Brittany's pool party. The rest of the glee club had been invited after their dinner reunion a few weeks back. It was the beginning of August and to celebrate their last big hurrah before senior year Brittany wanted to get crazy!

"Do you think Quinn will be here?" Rachel whispered to Kurt as Finn and Blaine walked ahead carrying the food they brought.

"I don't see why she wouldn't be. I thought things were cool with you and the Cheerio?"

"I don't really know what things are right now. She was surprisingly kind at the last glee club meeting, but I don't know if that's just a façade."

"Maybe you can approach her and find out."

Rachel gave Kurt the eye, "Are you serious? If I feel like dying today maybe, but otherwise I think I'll just keep a safe distance between us."

"It's just Quinn. Show her who is boss Berry."

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn had dropped off the food and returned for Rachel.

"Qu-"

"Nothing."

With his usual puzzled expression Finn just nodded before changing the subject, "Okay, so who wants to go swimming?"

-Break-

After a game of chicken between Rachel and Finn, Lauren and Puck (Puck was on top), and Santana and Brittany, the crew dried off and made their way to the basement for the "real" party.

"I found all this booze in Lord Tubbington's bed. I think he's become an alcoholic since I stopped filming Fondue For Two," Lauren chuckled until Santana elbowed her in the ribs. "So drink up because I don't want to send my cat to rehab. He's too young."

With that, Puck cracked into the different bottles on Brittany's counter and the party took off. Within a half hour, everyone was dancing and singing to the radio in between sips of their drinks. Even Finn decided to drink this time because Blaine had offered to be the DD after the last party.

"Rachel. I love you. Like so much," Finn said in between sloppy kisses.

"Easy buddy, I love you too but save it for later."

Finn was definitely being a clingy drunk. Rachel didn't mind, of course, but he was laying it on pretty thick and their friends were around. Quinn had also arrived.

"Go talk to her!"

Kurt came over to where Rachel and Finn were cuddling on the couch and pulled Rachel away and sent her off with an overly generous push.

Before Rachel could casually turn away and head back to Finn, Quinn had noticed her walking toward her.

"Can I help you?"

"Great party, huh?"

"Just great. I love being surrounded by drunken misfits."

"Me too."

A few moments of silence passed.

"So Rachel, what exactly do you want?"

"Quinn, I know this probably isn't the best time to talk, but I wanted to say something to you."

"Finn is yours, you can have him. You don't need to tell me to back off or make me feel better about being alone. He was useless anyway."

"You know, Quinn, you will find someone to love and to love you back."

"I'm not holding my breath."

Rachel could tell, even in her haze, that Quinn wasn't angry with her but more so that she was angry with herself.

"Look, we don't have to be best friends. I know a lot has happened these past two years, but I want you to know that as part of the glee club, I'm here for you."

"For a selfish brat and boyfriend stealer, you're not half bad sometimes. But don't push your luck just yet."

"'Course not. Just wanted you to know that I appreciate your contribution to glee club and I want the best for you."

"Thanks. I can't say the same for you yet, but I'll get there."

"Good enough for me," and with that Rachel walked off leaving Quinn sulking in the corner watching Puck eat grapes from between Lauren's boobs.

"Where'd you go?" Finn pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Just had to take care of some business. What did you do while I was gone?"

"Well, Kurt attacked Blaine on the lips so I decided to talk to Sam."

"Oh, and how was that?"

"Good. I took care of some business too. The boys of the glee club are back on solid ground."

Rachel smiled as she leaned in to give Finn quick kiss on his drunken lips.

"If we can keep this group together, we'll be ready to tackle the newbies."

"Hell to the yes!"


End file.
